Factory
A factory is a terran production structure. Overview The factory is an automated terran structure which acts as the primary production center for vehicles,Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. structures,Dietz, William C. (April 6, 2010). StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. and ammunition.Hickman, Tracy (May 21, 2002). StarCraft: Speed of Darkness. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0671-04150-2. The factory maintains first-class housing for the elite crews of tanks, walkers and the other mechanical units it produces. The factory walls are made of reinforced neosteel, making the structure one of the most survivable in any terran base. The factory contains heavily reinforced fuel supply reservoirs, as well as interior construction cranes to aid in the lifting and assembly of machinery, and ventral thrusters allowing it to liftoff.Barba, Rick. StarCraft Field Manual (hardcover). Insight Editions, November 17, 2015. Game Structure StarCraft In StarCraft, the factory is used to construct s, s and s. It also has an optional machine shop upgrade to enhance vehicles' offensive weapons and speed. Upgrades and Abilities StarCraft II |speed= |range= |sight= |detect= |parent= |addons=*Tech lab *Reactor *Tech reactor (WoL campaign only) |evolvesto= |produce=*Hellion/Hellbat * (Wings of Liberty only) * (with tech lab) *Widow mine (Heart of the Swarm only) * (with tech lab) (Wings of Liberty only) *Diamondback (with tech lab) (Wings of Liberty only) *Predator (with tech lab) (Wings of Liberty only) *Thor (with tech lab and armory) *Cyclone (Legacy of the Void only) |allows=*Armory *Starport *Nuclear missiles |research= |ability= |structure=x |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= }} In StarCraft II, the factory is compatible with the tech lab and reactor, albeit not both simultaneously. One additional attribute is that it is required to produce nuclear missiles at the ghost academy. Wings of Liberty Upgrades and Abilities Co-op Missions factory model]] Jim Raynor In Co-op Missions, Jim Raynor gains the following upgrades to the factory. Rory Swann In Co-op Missions, Rory Swann's primary structure is the factory, and he foregoes the gas cost. In addition, Swann gains the following upgrades to the factory. Development The balance between team color and metal was the focus of factory development in StarCraft II. During development, artist Phill Gonzales hid posters of "fat chicks" on the back wall of the factory. However, they were spotted during a Q&A session and he was forced to remove them.2011, SC2: Terran Factory. Deviantart, accessed on 2011-06-10 As of April 2012, Blizzard was experimenting with a wide range of new terran units for Heart of the Swarm. Many of these originated from the factory, the structure being a "little light" on its unit options.Dustin Browder. 2012-04-11. Developer Update: Heart of the Swarm Multiplayer - Starcraft II. Battle.net, accessed on 2012-04-11. Heroes of the Storm Factories appear in the background of the map Braxis Holdout in Heroes of the Storm.Blizzard Entertainment. Heroes of the Storm (Blizzard Entertainment) (in English). June 2, 2015 References ru:Завод Category:Heroes of the Storm Category:Terran structural classes